Can Love Make a Difference?
by asuvs.uofa
Summary: What if Hercules never gave up his god-hood for Meg? What if Meg helped Hades out of the river? Meg brings Hades back however, she starts to get feelings for him. Who does Meg really love, Hercules or Hades?
1. Chapter 1

**_it was just_**** that afternoon which Hercules became immortal. He and Meg were carried to Mount Olympus on a "magical" cloud. Hercules wanted to give up his god strength for Meg. However, Meg refused that idea. She wanted him to be happy and enjoy his god hood.. Hercules wanted to make Meg happy, so he agreed with her. Meg gave Hercules her last kiss and went back down her "home". She got a ride from Pegasus. She made her way back to the Underworld, since she had nowhere else to go. This is where Meg's new story begins. Meg walked inside the Underworld and saw Pain and Panic. "What happened?" she asked. Pain looked confused. "Well when I wasn't here not long ago." she said. "Oh yeah," Panic said," Hades was thrown into the River of Death. I guess that's the end of him." Meg nodded at Pain and Panic. Well one thing was wrong. Was there really an end to Hades? He was after all a god. **

**this is my first time writing a story. please don't make it complicated. feel free to review and write any comments **


	2. Better To Not Have Said a Thought

Meg felt, deep in her heart, that Hades was still alive. It wasn't surprising to her at all. Gods were after all difficult to get killed easily. Yet they might not even die at all.

"Will things be different without Hades? How would this affect the Underworld? Is he really alive?" These thoughts were running in her mind. She was about to take a step forward when Panic interrupted her.

"Are you okay, Meg?" he asked.

Meg looked around speechless. A few seconds later she answered back.

"Oh no. Nothing you have to worry about."

With those words said she left to her room. When she got to her room and sat on her bed. "It's not like he's important to me." Meg told herself.

The truth was that she didn't like nor hate him either. Hades could be a really tempered man, but he could sometimes, ONLY sometimes be nice. Meg thought that it would be better to just clear away these thoughts, for now.

"I think I might as well take a shower and relax."

Meg headed to her restroom in the corner of her room. She turned the shower on and took off her dress. She took her time to enjoy the fresh, cool water splashing on her.

After a few minutes later she grabbed her purple towel and dried herself up. She changed into her night-gown and her robe. She still kept thinking about what would happen without Hades.

"I guess I could get used to being without Hades. It won't make much of a difference." Meg said this time with confidence in her voice.

It wasn't a good idea to be very confident.

Feel free to review and post any comments. Special thanks to Meg Rider for helping me. Special thanks to Starswim for reviewing. I love you guys very much.


	3. Accidents Happen

In fact it was a really bad thing to say, especially when you are too confident. Who actually knows how big a difference could end up being?

Unfortunately, Meg wasn't that type of person who knew the answer to every little thing. She was however, clever and outstanding than most others.

She didn't expect everything she said to be proved right because she already knows she's right anyways.

She thought of going to sleep for a while. It wouldn't be such a bad idea to rest right after what happened earlier this day. With that, meg made herself comfortable on her bed. She closed her eyes and began to breathe.

A while later Meg was in her dreams something appeared before her. She dreamed that a mysterious shadow was in front of her.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Meg asked in a cold voice.

Right now she wasn't in the mood of finding out who's this or what's that. Although she was curious to find out what the shadow was, she rarely seemed to care. She was still staring at the shadow when all of a sudden it grabs and embraces her.

"What's going on?" Meg said in a high voice.

All she could see was darkness, until a light appeared in the far distance.

"Hades?" Meg wondered," He's here? He's alive? Oh, I knew better than that."

A hand grabbed her which seemed to be leading her somewhere. Just then... BAAMMMM!

Meg woke up to see Pain and Panic in her room. They had just broken a glass that was on the table.

"Am I missing something?" Meg asked narrowing her eyes at Pain and Panic who drew back in fear.

"Ummmm, no. We just wanted to check if you were awake." Panic said in a rapid voice.

"Yeah, what he said. It's rise and sunshine!" Pain said taking his time.

Meg looked at them as if she didn't believe a single word they said. "Then what's with the broken glass?"

"You see Meg. Pain and I were here while you were sleeping. You seemed to be sleep talking." Panic said.

"That's when we tried to get a closer view to hear you, but I accidentally reached out too far and then BAAMMM! That's when you woke up." Pain said.

Meg couldn't believe what they were saying. "You mean you were here all the time I was sleeping!" she demanded.

"Yes but it was all a mistake!" Pain and Panic said cowering.

Meg couldn't tell whether she was furious to have Pain and Panic with her at this time.

"Oh well. Mistakes happen all the time even when not expected." Meg couldn't have said that phrase any better.


	4. Knowing Your Fortune

Pain and Panic both nodded at Meg while she stared back down at them. There was a long silence between the three of them until Meg broke the silence.

"Well, what do you guys plan on doing rather than being here in my room?" Meg said with a frown. Yet as if she wanted them to leave her alone.

"We really don't have anything to do since Hades is gone." Pain said.

"It's really bad because he's the one who gives us the orders. Without him things could change from bad to horrible to terrible to..." Panic was saying before Meg interrupted him.

"Okay I get it. He is really wanted and appreciated around here. Let me say kind of miss him." Meg said sarcastically.

"Really! You miss him? We do too!" Pain and Panic said at the same time with happiness in their voices.

"No I miss him more than you!" Panic argued.

"No I do!" Pain continued the argument.

"How about you both do?" Meg said annoyed.

Pain looked at Panic and they both said "Yes! We both do! We miss him more than anything."

"Great! Problem solved now you guys could leave, bye." Meg said closing the door, but Pain and Panic somehow managed to get in, again.

"Won't you guys ever give up!" Meg said crossing her arms.

"Nope, our Boss Hades always taught us to keep working to success!" Panic said poking Pain until he laughed.

"No wonder you guys act completely queer. " Meg said rolling her eyes.

"What?" Pain and Panic stopped twirling.

"Nothing. I said absolutely nothing. Not that you guys would care anyways." Meg said.

Pain and Panic shrugged and resumed to twirling around. Meg sat down on her bed wondering how she would ever get rid of both of them.

"Okay. What if you guys find something to distract yourselves with?" Meg said hoping for them to leave.

"Sure, why don't you come with us too!" Pain said pulling Meg's arm.

"Yes that would be so much fun!" Panic said joining Pain.

"If that's what it takes to distract you guys, I will." Meg said pulling away from them. "Just give me some privacy for a minute or two."

"But..." Pain said before Meg closed the door at him and Panic.

"Finally. Now I have to change and go with them. Oh what have you gotten yourself in?" Meg said to herself.

She put on a pale-blue dress similar to her lavender one from her wardrobe. She tied her hair into a pony tail with a gray hair band. She applied her make up and put on her sandals. Then she was ready.

She walked out of her room when she saw Pain and Panic sitting down. "What do you guys have in mind?"

"We were thinking of eating somewhere and possibly exploring the Underworld once more." Panic said.

Meg nodded and grabbed her bag. She started walking along with Pain and Panic.

They ate breakfast at a restaurant. After they were done they started making their way home to the Underworld. Meg looked around while Pain and Panic kept talking about what they would do when they get home.

Meg looked to see if there was anything interesting at the shops. Nothing seemed to get Meg's attention until she saw a fortune-telling booth. When Meg saw it she started making her way towards it. The booth looked more like a big tent.

Meg walked inside while Pain and Panic followed her. Inside, Meg saw a woman with blonde hair and green eyes. She was rather short and chubby. She was wearing an emerald-green dress and a purple hat.

"Sit down my dear." she said.

Meg obeyed her and sat down. She tried not to act as if she was going to a attack or anything.

"How may I help you?" The woman asked.

Meg stared at her for a few seconds and answered. "Well you see, I was interested to see my fortune. Not that I wouldn't care about finding out."

"Ah yes. You came here to find out about your fortune. You should have said so in the first place dear." The woman replied.

Meg crossed her arms. She knew that she was not going to get along with this fortune-telling woman.


	5. Not So Bad After All

The woman grabbed both of Meg's hands and stared into her eyes. Meg tried to maintain her eyes on the woman trying not to look worried. No later than a minute, the woman spoke.

"I see you saving someone. That someone will save you too."

Meg nodded at the woman so she could continue the conversation.

"You will learn how to love this someone."

"How do I know who to save and when?" Meg asked.

Meg thought that the woman was annoying. She thought that she would never get to the point. Even in the next two years she wouldn't get to the point.

"You will find out with every choice you make. You will experience things as they start to form with every step."

"Do you have any idea who this someone could be?" Meg asked curiously.

"I'm sorry dear. I only know the routines of someone's life. I wish I could help with something though." the woman said.

She took off one of the bracelet she was wearing. She handed it to Meg who just put it on with wonder. She stared at it as if she has never seen one.

"You're possibly wondering what this unusual yet powerful bracelet does. This bracelet makes you brave and have more confidence in yourself only when you wear it."

Without thinking, Meg stood up and hugged the woman. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

"I will." Meg promised.

"I know you will even without words." the woman said. "Maybe you should start now."

Meg nodded and started to make her way out. She looked back to wave at the woman but she was gone. Meg saw Pain and Panic sitting on the sidewalk. She headed towards them.

"Lets go home. We have a major conversation to talk about." Meg said.

Pain and Panic nodded. They weren't so sure of what she meant. They made their way home into Meg's bedroom. Meg sat on one corner of her bed while Pain and Panic both sat on the opposite side. Meg was the first to speak.

"I've been wondering if you guys could help me."

Pain and Panic nodded at her.

"Well the woman who talked to me about my fortune gave me this." Meg stretched out her hand so they could see the bracelet. "She told me everything it does."

"What did she say?" Panic asked.

"She told me that I will rescue them. Someone I guess." Meg said.

"There's more to it." Panic interrupted her.

"I will learn to love them." Meg said. "Just not sure who it is."

"Well that settles everything. We have a lot of thinking to do." Panic said.

Pain brought food for them to eat. They spent their whole afternoon brain storming. They talked about many possible things. It was already 10 o'clock at night.

"It must be late by now." Meg said guessing. She wasn't sure of what time it was, but she knew it was night.

"Yup. I guess Pain and I should start leaving your room." Panic said.

Meg immediately got up from her bed and blocked her bedroom door.

"You guys could stay if you'd like. I after all do need company, especially from you guys."

Pain and Panic clapped their hands and jumped up.

"If Hades was here right now, he would have toasted us for staying with you." Pain said cheerfully.

"Since he's not here he can't toast us." Panic agreed.

Meg still standing near the door felt different. She had completely forgotten about Hades, now until Pain mentioned him. Her heart started to beat differently. She felt weaker even though she was still wearing the bracelet.

She closed her eyes and collapsed to the ground. There was nothing but darkness. She wasn't sure of what happened to her.


	6. Dreams Mean Something

Meg could see nothing but darkness. It was more like a dream. She was walking in the woods. From distance she could see Hades. She closed her eyes for few seconds and opened them. This time, Hades was standing in front of her. He grabbed her hands and stared deep into her eyes. Meg felt weird for some reason. She...

Before Meg could go farther into her faint "dream", she woke up to realize that Pain and Panic were tugging on both of her arms. She was on the floor. She had a wet towel on her forehead, however she removed it. Meg tried to stand up, but Pain and Panic stood up to help her.

"It's okay. I can handle this on my own." Meg said trying to stand up, but her legs were too weak.

Pain and Panic didn't bother to listen to her. They helped her walk to her bed.

"Thanks. Though I could have done it myself." Meg muttered.

"Are you okay? We were just talking when all of a sudden you fainted." Panic said.

"Yes. I'm okay, I guess." Meg said. "I don't know what had gotten into me."

Panic shook his head. "What could have possibly gone wrong if we were just talking about our boss?"

Meg shrugged. She sat on her bed looking around.

"You know I've been thinking about Hades very often. Not to mention that I also forgot about him." Meg said.

Pain and Panic nodded curiously.

"Well, I've also been thinking about him as if we really need to bring him back." Meg said unsure of herself. "I keep having dreams of how he's there and how I react to him."

"So you're saying that we should bring him back?" Pain asked.

"I think that's what my dreams are telling me. If that's what it takes for those dreams to vanish, then I will." Meg said. "I'd rather dream about Wonderboy than Hades."

"What if we start now? The sooner the better." Panic suggested.

"Maybe tomorrow. Right now it's already late. You guys really need some rest." Meg said yawning. "So do I."

Pain and Panic nodded. They both grabbed one of Meg's pillow and went of to sleep. They both made theirselves comfortable on one side of Meg's bed. Meg grabbed a blanket and covered both of them.

"Sweet dreams." Meg whispered.

She went to her bathroom and changed into her nightgown. She looked at herself in the mirror. Instead of seeing her reflection, she saw Hades face. Meg's eyes widened as if she was scared. She walked out of the bathroom and laid on her bed. She knew that she wasn't alone. That's why Meg was grateful that Pain and Panic were with her. She forced herself to go to sleep. Tomorrow it would be a different day. It would be a very different story.


	7. Danger Will Wait Ahead

**Thank you for those who reviewed. It's very special for me. I love you DarkPriestessOfHyrule, Starswim, Lumichelle, and Meg Rider. You don't know how much I appreciate it. I tried to make this chapter more longer than the others. Enjoy! **

Meg woke up. It was 6:30 in the morning. She had a really hard time sleeping. She would wake up every ten minutes. She was glad that it was morning already, well too early. She looked on the opposite side of her bed when she noticed that Pain and Panic were missing. She was about to run out the door when Pain and Panic walked in the room. Pain was caring fresh-baked pancakes with syrup, a fruit salad, and different spices. Panic carried the drinks and another plate with food. Meg sighed. Boy wasn't she happy to see them.

"So what's up with the waking up early thing?" Meg asked smiling.

"We thought that we could use an early start!" Panic said cheerfully.

"I can't wait till we rescue our boss!" Pain said.

"Neither can't I." Meg said helping Pain and Panic. " We should finish eating breakfast therefore we could hit the town to find anything that'll be useful."

Pain and Panic nodded as they ate. They ate what they could to keep their energy they'll need later. Meg didn't eat very much. She knew that if she ate more than enough she'd be feeling sick. She watched how happily Pain and Panic ate. When they were done eating, Pain and Panic took the dirty plates away.

Meg decided that right now was the perfect time to change. She randomly grabbed a dress from her wardrobe. It was a turquoise chiton. She put it on and grabbed a bag. She placed a different dress in there. She thought she could bring it just in case. She looked around her room to find anything else. When she was ready she walked out of her room and closed the door. She'd miss this place, not until she comes back. She saw Pain and Panic carrying a bag.

"I see you guys are prepared." Meg said smiling.

Pain and Panic nodded happily.

"Well, I guess it's time to go." Meg said walking.

The three of them made their way to the exit of the Underworld. There they met Cerberus guarding the exit. Meg patted Cerberus and talked to him kindly. He wiggled his tail back and forth to show how happy he was.

"We'll come back Cerberus. I promise." Meg whispered to him.

Cerberus whined and then he licked her face. Meg patted him one last time before they left. They walked to town and they stopped in front of a sign. It said "Welcome to Thebes". Not far from the sign was a man standing there. He had black hair, green eyes, and tan skin. He was quite handsome. He saw Meg and immediately greeted her.

"Good morning, my lady. How are you today?"

Meg looked at him and sarcastically said, "Very well, thank you for asking.I really appreciate it."

"Are you having any trouble? I can always help." the man replied.

"Yes please, that'd be very generous of you. I was wondering if you have any idea where the River of Death leads to." Meg said.

"Ahhh, the River of Death. I think I might have information about that. Come! Follow me and I'll show you." the man grabbed Meg and pulled her.

Meg gestured to Pain and Panic. They followed after her. The man dragged Meg into a house. She tried to break free from his grip, however she wasn't strong enough. The man saw the look on Meg's face. He could tell that she was annoyed, so he let go off her. Meg sighed in relief.

"I am so sorry." the man said pleading.

Meg nodded. "It's okay, no harm done."

The man shook his head, "No it's not. I should have not done that."

"Well, I thought I was here to get help. Not to be here and try to forgive." Meg smiled.

"Thank you very much."

The man grabbed a map and two books. He placed them on a table. He spread the map on the table. Meg grabbed the two books. She handed one book to Pain and Panic who were sitting on a couch. She kept the other one to find any information. She opened the book and began to read when the man interrupted. She placed the book on the table and looked at the map. While Meg wasn't looking, Pain sneaked under the table and grabbed the book. He quickly ran back to the couch. Meanwhile the man started talking to Meg.

"So the river does stop at a certain location." Meg said.

"Yes, even though the river is located in the Underworld, it travels to another place. It's not very far from here." the man said pointing at the map.

"Do you know how long it would take to get there?" Meg said studying the map carefully.

"It depends. It would take at least a day or two."

"Do you go through the woods?" Meg asked.

"Yes, the whole trip takes place in the woods."

"Once I get there, how will I know I'm in the right place?"

"It's easy to know. The river is green. No other river can be the same." the man said.

He walked over to the kitchen and poured orange juice in a glass. He handed it to Meg and sat down.

"Thank you very much." Meg said as she sipped juice from the glass.

The man nodded and smiled. Pain looked at Meg and the man who just stared at each other silently. Pain then poked Panic's arm. Panic looked up from the book and sighed.

"That's so romantic."

"Ewww!" Pain said,"I don't see any romance."

Meg and the man were leaning closer when Pain interrupted.

"Too bad we have to leave already!"

Meg quickly stood up and said,"I guess that's true."

"No problem." he said.

He walked with them to the sign.

"Thank you for your help." Meg said as she, Pain,and Panic started walking away.

Panic quickly ran towards the man and asked,"May I keep this book?"

"Sure, buddy. Keep it if you'd like." the man patted Panic's head.

Panic ran back to catch up with Meg and Pain. They waved to the man. They were already heading towards the woods. Meg heard the man say"Come back whenever you want". Meg smiled. It was still morning, about 7:25 a.m. They would keep walking until they needed to catch their breath. They would often take breaks to rest. Right now it was afternoon, 5:28 p.m.

"I guess... we ...could stop... here for... right now," Meg said gasping,"You guys... need to rest."

Pain and Panic nodded. They took no time choosing a spot to sit. They just sat down and started talking.

"I'm hungry!" Pain cried.

"Don't worry, I brought edible food in this bag." Panic said.

Panic grabbed the heavy bag. He pulled out oranges, apples, bananas, olives, bread, kiwi,etc.(more fruits) out of the bag. Pain grabbed an apple and a banana.

"Thank you, Panic. I owe you one." Pain said eating.

Meg looked at Panic with surprised look.

"How did you manage to put all of that food in such a small bag?"

Panic looked up and said,"Oh, our master gave it to us. Usually you can store things in here."

Meg smiled and thought how nice it was of Hades to give them such a gift.

Panic began reading the book the man gave him.

"Must be an interesting book since you're reading it." Meg sat next to Panic.

"Yup, new things that I never knew of the river." Panic said flipping through pages.

Pain finished eating and asked,"What was it between you and the man who helped us?"

Meg raised one of her eyebrows. Panic quickly pushed Pain away.

"Be quiet!" Panic said.

"What did I say?" Pain asked confused.

Meg and Panic ignored Pain, instead they were looking at the book. Pain just shrugged and grabbed another apple.

"What does the book say?" Meg asked.

"It says that the river separates the souls from the water. Therefore, we won't see any souls when we get there. The souls travel somewhere else." Panic read out loud.

"So the river will just be green, right? No souls." Meg shivered.

"Yes, except there is one well-known danger." Panic kept reading.

"What is it?" Meg asked.

"There are extremely large weeds that are known to drag objects. People who have been there never survive." Panic said.

"Ok that's enough!" Meg said choking. "Come on, lets get going."

They resumed to walking. They were so close to their destination, but they had to stop since it was already dark. They built a campfire from logs and sticks they had found. Panic took off the bag and set it aside. Meg also set her bag to the side. They ate marshmallows Panic brought. They talked until they were all tired. They got comfortable on the floor. Pain and Panic turned into little lions. Meg turned the fire off and laid on the ground. Pain and Panic slept next to Meg to make her warm. She smiled and closed her eyes. They slept there in the woods with no light. Everything was quiet and peaceful. No noise could be heard


	8. Meg's Promise

**_I am so sorry I didn't update for a "few" days. I was far too busy so I didn't have much time to write a new chapter. Here it is. Thank you really much for those who reviewed. It means so much to me. I love you! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!_**

Meg woke up and yawned. The sun was rising, not far from where she was. It was beautiful. It looked more like masterpiece of a painting. The rays of the sun shining behind mountains. The sky so blue and pure white clouds on top. She felt the fresh air on her face. The air was soft and relaxing. She loved the breeze on her face. Meg smiled to herself. Today was the day she would arrive to her destination, no matter what goes wrong. She quietly stood up avoiding to wake up Pain and Panic. She stretched her arms for a few seconds and sat back down on the other side of them. She grabbed Panic's book from the bag. She flipped through pages and placed it back where it was. Meg wondered how things would be the same again when Hades is back.

"I bet it will be the same." Meg told herself. "He will still be that hot-headed god with his attitude and I'll be the same one with comments."

However, Meg didn't want to think about things that way. Instead, she wanted to imagine Hades and herself getting along for once. It wouldn't hurt to get along once in a while, right? They could even become friends that trusted and understood each other. Meg knew that becoming a friend with Hades would be really hard, though it is not impossible. Meg thought about whether she should bother to do it or not.

"Yes, I'll try my best to become his friend." Meg whispered to herself.

Who knows how things could change little by little? Who knows that a person you never liked could change? Meg closed her eyes. She had hope to achieve his friendship once she saves him. If she saves him. A few seconds later, while she had her eyes closed, she felt something touch her arms. She opened her eyes quickly. It was Panic sitting next to her. She was frightened. Normally she wouldn't be scared.

"It's okay Meg. It's just me Panic." he said waving his hands in front of her.

Meg nodded. "I thought it was 'something' else."

Panic looked at her confused. "Are you okay? Did I scare you?"

Meg shook her head. " No not really, but I am fine."

"Well okay. Do you know when we are going to start walking again?" Panic asked.

"I am not so sure. It would be better if we start now. The sooner we start the earlier we'll be there." Meg suggested.

Panic agreed. He went to go wake up Pain, while Meg grabbed the bags. Pain was sleeping on the ground dreaming peacefully. All of a sudden Panic pokes his arm and tells him to wake up. The first thing Pain did when he woke up was scream.

"Ahhhh! Why did you do that?!"

Panic shook his head. "You know that we are on a mission."

"More like 'let's go excercise mission'." Pain said frowning.

Meg just watched them argue. She knew that they would never get anywhere with this argument so she spoke up.

"You know we might as well make this an excercise mission." Meg said walking away smiling.

"I agree!" Panic shouted following Meg.

"Why did I have to mention that?" Pain groaned as he followed behind them.

* * *

Meg, Pain, and Panic walked for an hour or so. They talked about sights they enjoyed while they were walking. They came across waterfalls. They went swimming for a few minutes so they could refresh themselves. They would see colorful birds flying by. Meg spotted a dove. It was nothing like the ones she has ever seen before. It was white like snow. The feathers were shining as if light were behind it. Meg thought that it was beautiful, however she couldn't explain how its wings were shining. She knew that the sun had nothing to do with what she saw. She kept looking at the dove.

"I might as well follow it." Meg thought.

She followed the dove as it flew in the air. Pain and Panic didn't notice the dove, instead they just followed Meg wherever she went. Meg kept looking up when Pain spoke.

"I don't want to walk anymore!" he whined. "I want to rest!"

Meg sighed. "We had time to rest when we were sleeping. You'll be fine."

Meg looked back up to find the dove, but it was gone. She kept looking around. There was still no sight of the dove. Meg looked down disappointed.

"It's all my fault!" she said sitting on the ground. "We came all the way here for no reason."

Pain and Panic sat down next to her. They put their arms around her.

"Why is it your fault?' Pain asked.

Meg looked up at Pain. "We were going the right way when all of a sudden a dove appears. I started following it and look where we end up."

Pain and Panic both looked at her.

"We can't stop here. We came here for a reason. That reason we will accomplish." Panic declared.

Meg looked at him and smiled. Pain walked to a nearby tree. He looked around when he shouted.

"We're here!"

Meg and Panic got up from the ground and ran over to Pain. Meg looked behind the tree. There they were. They arrived to their destination. Meg hugged Pain and Panic.

'We did it!" Panic said.

"You mean it was me!" Pain corrected Panic.

Panic shook his head and ignored that statement. It didn't matter. The most important thing right now was that they made it. Pain and Panic started jumping. Meg looked at them with tears in her eyes.

"You guys were right. I should have never gave up. I had lost hope in myself, but you made me believe again."

Pain and Panic just smiled as they walked to the river. Meg looked at the river. It was green just like she had read in the book. It was exactly how she expected it to be after she read about it. The only thing she had to do now was to find Hades. She knew she had to go in the river, however it would be hard for Pain and Panic to let her go.

She looked at them. They immediately got the hint. They started crying. They started pulling her dress so she wouldn't go. She had to tell them something so they wouldn't be like this.

"I promise I'll be back for both of you. No matter what." Meg said as she hugged them.

They nodded as they cried. Meg closed her eyes wishing that she could keep her promise. She knew better than to say "no matter what". She remembered that no one or anything ever makes it back from this river. She kept that thought in her head to keep Pain and Panic from crying. She jumped in the river and started descending deeper and deeper. Pain and Panic could just watch her as she disappeared in the river. Will they ever see Meg again? She did promise to come back, no matter what.**_  
_**

**_What do you say? Will Meg make it back? She did promise, didn't she? Thank you for reading. I'll be working on the next chapter today and I'll update tomorrow._**


	9. Are You Ever Going to Change?

Meg was shivering as she went deeper into the river. The water was ice cold when she first jumped in. Now the water was getting warmer. She had a hard time swimming smoothly, because she had her sandals on. She managed to take them off by kicking her feet. She didn't have to worry about them. She could get new ones after. However, she did have to worry about one thing: she had to hurry up. She couldn't stay in the water forever. She had no time to waste.

She was still swimming when she felt something at the bottom of her feet. She went down to get a closer view. She saw weeds tangled up in different contortions. She noticed something different. She saw a dark figure.

She gasped. Bubbles formed from her mouth and traveled up the river. It wasn't just any figure. It was Hades. He looked breathless and lifeless. He wasn't exactly dead, though. It was more as if he was in a deep sleep.

Meg started pulling him. He was way too heavy, which gave Meg a hard time trying to set him free. After a few more pulls, Hades was separated from the weeds. Meg started to swim higher to the surface. She could see the sunlight, not far from where she was underwater. She kept swimming higher and higher by the second. She clenched her grip tighter onto Hades.

"He's strong and everything, but I never knew he could be this heavy." Meg thought as she struggled.

Finally she made it to the top of the river. She stretched her hand out of the water. She could feel the air blowing. She felt something grab her hand. She was relieved that Pain and Panic were there to help her.

Panic grabbed Meg by her hand and pulled her out of the water. She took a deep breath as she laid on the ground. Pain helped Hades out of the water. He was now lying on the floor. Both, Pain and Panic ran over to Meg and hugged her.

"Meg, you're back! You kept your promise!" Panic said as tears formed in his eyes.

Meg nodded. "I kept my promise just like I said I would."

"We missed you very much," Pain said.

Pain and Panic both looked up at Meg.

"What will we do with our boss?" Pain asked.

"I don't know," Meg said staring at Hades. "We could..."

"Don't worry, Meg, we'll come up with something," Panic said as he placed his hands on his head trying to think. "I got nothing."

"Wait!" Pain shouted. "He can't be dead, so he has to be somewhere near alive."

"Yeah!" Panic agreed. "Wouldn't it be the same as if he drowned?"

"I guess you guys are right," Meg said unsure. "How will we 'wake' him up then?"

"Well, what happens when someone drowns and a lifeguard saves the day?" Pain asked.

Pain and Panic both came up with an idea. They looked at Meg and batted their eyelashes.

"We have a plan!"

Meg started taking small steps backwards and placed her hands in front of her, surrendering.

"You're not going to make me do it, are you guys?" Meg asked.

"Come on, Meg. Isn't that why we came here? To save our boss," Panic said.

"Don't forget no matter what!" Pain added.

"Fine," Meg surrendered. "This is the first and last time you'll get something your way. Got it?"

Pain and Panic both stood up straight and placed one of their hands on their head. They stood up like soldiers ready for command.

"We got it, captain."

"Okay. One last thing," Meg said.

"Yes, your royal Meg?" Pain and Panic asked.

"Don't call me captain. You never know how Hades will react once he finds out."

"We'll do whatever you say," Panic said.

Meg shook her head and smiled. They could be helpful in some ways. In the other, they could be annoying.

* * *

Five minutes later...

"Why do I have to do this again?" Meg groaned.

"You said you would!" Pain said smiling as he crossed his arms.

Meg sighed. She kneeled down next to Hades. She bent over to his face and checked to see if he was breathing. She couldn't hear him breathing, so she placed her hands on his chest and pressed down. She checked again. There was still no sign of breathing. She pushed down on his chest again and still no sign of anything.

Now, she had to do the thing she hated the most. She closed her eyes and placed her lips onto his. She gave two breaths and immediately opened her eyes. She pressed down on his chest again. This time Hades started coughing. Pain and Panic ran over to Meg.

"Is he okay?" Panic asked worried.

Pain was just standing behind Panic covering his eyes. Meg shrugged. She resumed back to her 'business'. She bent lower to his face to hear him breathing.

"Guys, I think he's breathing." Meg said.

"Yay!" Pain and Panic shouted happily.

Meg smiled at them and then looked back at Hades. He stared at her with his eyes half shut.

"Meg," Hades barely managed to say.

Meg nodded. She turned around to Pain and Panic.

"You guys have to take care of him, until he feels better," Meg ordered.

"But why?!"

"I did my job. Now it's time to complete yours," Meg said.

"Fine!" Pain and Panic complained.

Pain and Panic went to sit down next to Hades. Panic poked Hades on his arm. He waved his hand in front of Hades. Meg started walking away. She stopped walking when she heard a very familiar voice.

"Badda Bing, Badda Boom! I feel more alive than ever."

Meg looked behind her and saw Hades standing up. She gave Pain and Panic the 'how did this happen' look. They just shrugged. She turned her head and made eye contact with Hades. He looked fine and strong. It's like if nothing happened to him. His hair was normal with blue flames. Meg narrowed her eyes at Hades. Was he lying? Was this some type of joke?

"Jeez, that's the first welcoming I get. Not exactly what I expected." Hades said offended.

"That's the type of 'thank you' I don't accept." Meg said rolling her eyes.

Hades looked up at her. What did she mean by 'thank you'?" He made sure to keep that in mind to ask her later. He spread his arms out wide.

"What about a hug? You wouldn't mind if I give you a hug, right?" Hades asked.

He grabbed Meg and 'hugged' her. She just stood there with her arms crossed. Right now she didn't feel like fighting back. She didn't expect him to be Mr. Nice guy, neither did she expect him to thank her. She slowly pushed Hades away.

"Meg, wait! Why are you leaving all of a sudden?" Hades called after her.

She ignored him. This was not a great start of their 'friendship'.

Meg decided that she really needed to change her clothes. She grabbed her bag and went behind a tree. She pulled out a pale-gray dress and put it on. She was finished changing when Hades showed up. Meg yelped. Why did he have to be like this?

"May I help you with anything, your Majesty?" Meg asked sarcastically.

"You're too 'kind'," Hades smirked.

"And you're too unpredictable," Meg argued.

"Hey, babe, don't forget I have feelings, too. You out of all people know that," Hades said.

Meg moved away from him.

"You haven't changed a single bit, have you?" Hades asked as Meg looked away.

"Even if I did change, you wouldn't care anyways," Meg snapped.

Hades got furious. His hair turned yellow-orange. Meg could feel the heat next to her. She looked besides her and saw that Hades burned a tree.

"Interesting." Meg thought. "He should have bursted me to flames. Actually, he would never do that to me."

"Did you have any reason to sneak up behind my back?" Meg asked.

"Why wouldn't there be any reasons?" Hades questioned.

Meg faked smiled.

"I wish we could continue this 'little argument', but we have to get going."

"Sure, why not?" Hades agreed.

Meg called Pain and Panic. They all got their things ready and started walking.

* * *

It was now getting dark outside. They all decided to pick a camping spot. Pain and Panic made a campfire. They sat down and began eating berries they found from bushes. It was silent, until Panic spoke up.

"Aren't we all happy to be back?"

Pain was the only one who agreed with him. Hades and Meg didn't answer.

"It's great to have you back, your Flamefulness!" Pain said eating.

"How are you feeling, boss?" Panic asked.

"Don't worry about me, Panic. I'm fine," Hades replied.

"Okay," Panic said.

There was silence around the fire once again. There wasn't much to talk about, especially if they were things Hades wouldn't want to hear.

"I can't wait til we get home," Pain mentioned. "All this walking is really killing me."

"I have to agree with you," Panic admitted. "Hey, wait a minute."

"What is it?" Pain asked.

"Can't Hades make us appear at the Underworld with his powers?" Panic said.

"Why yes he can!" Pain pointed out.

They both looked at Hades. He was talking to Meg when he turned around to see them smiling.

"What do you morons have in mind?" Hades asked guessing they had a plan.

"We are so tired and exhausted," Panic said with a puppy face.

"So, we thought you could use your powers to transfer us to the Underworld," Pain finished.

Hades glared at them.

"Guess what my answer is?"

"What is it?!" Pain and Panic asked.

"Nooooooooo!"

Meg wasn't paying attention to anything, so she was surprised to hear Hades scream.

"What is this drama all about?" Meg asked confused.

Pain spoke up, " We asked Hades if he could ..."

Hades cut Pain off.

"Well, you see they want to go home. I told them we have to wait, until the sun rises."

Meg raised one of her eyebrows.

"Really? It sounded more of a no answer."

"Believe me, babe, it was nothing," Hades lied motioning for Pain and Panic to leave. "I'll be right back. I need to have a word or two with my boys."

Meg nodded. She didn't quite care what this 'conversation' was about. She made herself comfortable on the ground and closed her eyes. Meanwhile, Hades was talking to Pain and Panic.

"You guys know I can't do that," Hades said refusing. "Meg will get furious for not transporting us there in the first place."

"It's not like she doesn't know, boss," Panic announced.

"Yeah. Besides, it would have been the one hundred ninth time you use your powers," Pain commented.

"I knew that," Hades said crossing his arms.

"Well then, use your powers," Pain said looking proud of himself.

His proudness didn't last very long. It disappeared when Hades started getting annoyed. His hair was already getting orange.

"First of all, I'm your boss. Second of all, you guys are my minions. And third, I give the orders around here. No one tells me what to do."

"No fair!" Panic cried. "How come you listen to Meg?"

"Agreed!" Pain shrieked holding one of his hands up. "She tells you to do something and you do it."

Hades suddenly turned calm.

"She deserves it, unlike you guys. She does everything I tell her to do. And don't say I do everything because I don't. It depends whether I want to or not."

Pain and Panic sighed. They pretended to be upset and started walking away.

"We understand."

"Okay. You guys win. I'll do something in return for you guys if I don't have to use my powers. Got it?" Hades said extending out his hand.

Pain and Panic turned around and smiled.

"We got it!"

"Just think of something and tell me tomorrow first thing in the morning," Hades said.

He walked back next to Meg and sat down. He thought that now would be the perfect time to ask her his 'memo to me' question.

"Meg, I wanted to ask you something earlier."

There was no reply. He moved closer to find her sleeping.

"Nah. I'll ask her tomorrow," Hades thought.

* * *

Meg woke up to see that she was resting her head on Hades' shoulder. She screamed and immediately moved away from him.

"What would Hades do if he found out?" Meg thought.

Hades woke up from the sound of Meg's scream.

"What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?" he asked.

Meg could tell that he was unaware.

"Yeah, some 'nightmare'." Meg muttered to herself.

"What's that Nut-Meg?" Hades asked.

"Oh look!" Meg pretended that she didn't hear him. "We should really get going. It'd be really great if we could make it home by today."

"What is it with all the rush?" Hades asked as he saw Meg grabbing her bag.

"Nothing. Just saying it would be nice to be home," Meg lied.

"Wait! So you're saying you'd rather be at home?" Hades asked.

Meg nodded.

"What a miracle!" Hades said clapping. "I always thought that you hated being home. You wanting to run away and all that."

Meg walked over to him and narrowed her eyes.

"Things change. So can you."

"Ouch! That hurts me," Hades said mocking her. "Especially, because you said it."

Meg turned around and started walking away.

"Pain. Panic. Let's get going."

Pain and Panic woke up, grabbed the bag, and followed after Meg. Hades frowned. He followed after them. Hades speed walked to catch up with Meg.

"I thought you wouldn't come," Meg stated as she heard footsteps from behind her.

"Like you said things change," Hades said waving his hands in front of her.

"Doesn't surprise me," Meg mumbled.

Hades shrugged his shoulders. He stopped walking when he saw Pain and Panic standing in front of him. They were smiling.

"You guys didn't forget. Usually you guys forget everything I tell you." Hades said. "Well that doesn't matter, at least for now. What do you guys have in mind?"

Pain and Panic were about to speak up when Hades interrupted them.

"Wait, don't tell me! You guys want a day off."

"Actually we wanted... wait a second. How did you know?!" Pain asked.

"It's just one of my best guess. We have a deal, my friends. A day off for both of you."

Pain and Panic high-fived each other and started walking. Hades shook his head in annoyance. He ran over to Meg who was long gone by now.

"Hey, Meg! I wanted to ask you something yesterday, but you were 'too busy'."

"Yeah and?" Meg asked.

"Will you ever answer me without having such attitude? Jeez!"

"It depends on what question you ask," Meg said.

"What exactly did you mean when you said "that's the type of thank you I don't accept"?" Hades asked as he blocked her way.

"I'm not going to answer that," Meg said smiling and crossing her arms at the same time.

"Why not?" Hades asked impatiently.

"Not important."

"What! Fine then," Hades said trying to keep himself calm. "I know something that will make you tell me."

Meg looked confused. Before she could say anything, Hades grabbed her. He carried her in his arms.

"Hades!" Meg screamed while she was struggling. "Put me down!"

"Nope, not until you tell me," Hades said smirking.

"I'll never tell you," Meg said.

"Have it your way, but I won't put you down," Hades laughed.

Meg frowned. She still kept trying to break free.

* * *

A while later Meg was tired so she gave up. She was facing Pain and Panic, who were walking behind Hades.

"No fair why do we have to walk and she doesn't?" Panic cried.

"I told you a million times, Panic. It's a punishment for her because she didn't obey me," Hades said turning around.

"It's more of a free ride than a punishment," Panic complained.

"I agree," Meg said.

"You see!" Panic sobbed proving himself right.

"It's boring up here, though," Meg sighed.

Pain and Panic's mouth dropped open.

"Why?" Pain asked.

"You're probably the luckiest one," Panic shrieked.

"Not when you're not doing anything. All I'm doing is staring at you guys. How fun can that be?" Meg said.

"Better than having to walk," Pain and Panic pointed out.

Meg rolled her eyes.

* * *

They had walked all day nonstop.

"We're here," Hades said.

"We are?" Pain and Panic asked.

"Yes. The welcome sign is over there. All we have to do is get home," Hades said.

"Yay! We're finally here!"

Pain and Panic started jumping up and down.

"We can finally have a day off, which starts tomorrow."

"I think I can take it from here boys," Hades said.

He snapped his fingers and they appeared home. Pain and Panic quickly disappeared in the hallway.

"Meg, we are here," Hades whispered.

There was no reply. He looked at Meg to see that she was asleep.

"Oh well," Hades mumbled to himself.

He took her to her room. He grabbed a blanket and covered her with it.

"That didn't go so well," Hades said as he walked out the door.

* * *

Meg was still sleeping, when Pain and Panic sneaked up in her room.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead."

Meg woke up and was shocked.

"What?! How did we get here?"

"You fell asleep on the way. Anyways, who cares? As long as we're back home," Pain said.

They both hugged her. She didn't move. She was surprised.

"Come on, let's go eat."

Meg nodded. She went to the restroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. After she was finished, she headed to the dining room. She saw Pain and Panic eating. She also saw Hades sitting at the end of the table. He was reading a newspaper. Meg decided to sit next to Pain and Panic.

"Hi Meg," Panic greeted her.

"Hi," Meg responded as she sat down.

"Help yourself," Hades said looking up from the newspaper.

"Go on, Meg," Panic said encouraging her.

"Okay," Meg replied.

She grabbed a bowl of oatmeal and yogurt.

"So what do you guys plan on doing today?" Meg asked Pain and Panic.

"We just plan to enjoy our day off," Pain said.

"Wait! You guys have a day off?" Meg asked.

"Yeah."

"That sounds nice," Meg said.

"Sweetheart, you're just saying that because you don't have a day off," Hades sneered as he sat down next to her. "Just go ahead, tell me you want a day off and I'll let you have one."

"No thank you. I don't need one," Meg said. "All I need from you is to be nicer."

"You know you could've told me a long time ago," Hades responded.

"You could be nice right now," Meg suggested. "It's not the end of the world."

"Fine," Hades frowned.

He grabbed a napkin and handed it to Meg.

"Here you go."

"Thank you," Meg said sarcastically.

She was about to grab the spoon when Hades grabbed it first.

"Don't worry, I'll give you your food," Hades said.

"I think I'm not hungry anymore," Meg said as she got up.

Hades followed after her. She went to her room. Hades opened the door for her. She walked in. Hades was about to walk in when Meg stooped him.

"I never meant that nice," Meg snapped.

"Well you just said nice and that's exactly what I'm doing," Hades smirked.

Meg closed the door and sat down on her bed. She sighed. Maybe she wasn't trying hard enough to be Hades' friend. He wasn't giving her any chances. Meg thought that she should try harder.

"What can I do?" Meg asked herself. "Be nicer, respect him, or maybe even obey him."

Meg grabbed a scroll from one of her drawers and laid on her bed. She started reading it.

* * *

Meanwhile Hades was talking to Pain and Panic...

"So what are you guys going to do for your day off?" Hades asked. "It's not like I care or anything, but I'm just asking."

"We're going to play tennis table," Pain said.

"Now boys, you do know that you can't break anything, am I right?" Hades asked.

"Yes, boss. It's not like we're going to be running around and throwing things," Pain said.

"Great! You guys still need to follow my rules," Hades said snapping his fingers in order to make sure Pain and Panic were listening.

"Yes boss." Pain and Panic said.

They got up from the table and headed to the door.

"Before you guys go I need to ask you something," Hades said.

Pain and Panic both turned around.

"It's about Meg," Hades began.

Pain and Panic both stared in confusion.

"Nevermind. Just go on and enjoy your day," Hades said.

Pain and Panic nodded and left. Hades was standing there in the dining room by himself. He decided that the table needed a little cleaning. He snapped his fingers and the table was organized. He went to his room and sat down on his bed.

* * *

Meg was walking in the hallway when she bumped into Pain and Panic.

"Hi Meg. It's great to see you, again," Pain said.

"Yeah, great," Meg said. "Do you have any idea where Hades is at?"

"He was in the dining room when we last saw him. He's probably in his room. Why?' Panic asked.

"You see, I need to talk to him. Nothing big, but important, at least for me," Meg whispered.

"Oh I see," Panic said. "I don't think he's busy right now. So I'm guessing it would be a good time to talk to him."

"Thank you very much, Panic," Meg whispered. "Now go on. Go have fun."

* * *

A few minutes later...

Meg made her way to Hades' room. She knocked on the door and waited there. Hades opened the door and smirked.

"What brings you here, ehh Meg?"

"I need to have a word with you," Meg demanded.

Hades raised one of his eyebrows.

"What about?"

"That's the reason I came to talk to you," Meg said.

"Very well. Don't just stand there, come in," Hades said as he placed one of his hands on Meg's shoulder.

Meg walked inside Hades' room. She leaned against the wall. Hades sat down on his bed.

"Why don't you sit down?" Hades asked patting the bed next to him.

Meg sighed and sat down on Hades' bed.

"So you wanted to tell me something?" Hades asked.

"Yes. I hope I didn't interrupt you, though."

"No, actually you came here with perfect timing," Hades smirked.

Meg rolled her eyes.

"I know I'll regret this later, but I came to apologize."

"Wait, can you repeat that phrase? Did I just hear 'apologize'?" Hades asked getting closer to Meg.

She slowly moved further from him.

"You heard me right. I came here to apologize to you," Meg explained.

"Can I ask you why?" Hades asked.

"I believe that I should've not been acting like that to you," Meg said looking down. "I'm sorry."

"Babe, why are you like this all of a sudden?" Hades asked. "I thought you were more of... something else."

"It's the right thing to do, now that you're back," Meg said.

She got up and headed towards the door. Hades grabbed her by the hand and stopped her.

"I believe we still have more to talk about," Hades predicted.

He leaded her towards his bed, again. Meg frowned.

"What now?"

"Don't act too surprised when I ask you this," Hades said. "What did you mean that I should've thanked you?"

"You're still not over that question," Meg moaned.

"You knew that I was going to ask you that," Hades said smiling.

"You see, Hades, I was the one who saved you. Not just me though, Pain and Panic also helped," Meg replied.

Hades looked at Meg.

"You're not lying, are you Meg?"

Meg shook her head.

"I guess I had the story the other way around, if you know what I mean," Hades said.

Meg nodded.

"Anything else you want to talk about?"

"No, that's all I needed to know," Hades said.

Meg walked out of his room. Hades was still sitting on his bed.

"How did I not know that it was Meg who saved me?" he asked himself.

He went to go find Pain and Panic. They were playing table tennis, like they said they would.

"I'll win this round for sure," Panic told Pain.

"No I will," Pain objected.

Pain hit the tennis ball and it bounced on the table. Panic missed it.

"I win," Pain cheered.

They saw Hades walk in the room.

"Hi boss. Can we help you?"

"Boys, I need to talk to you guys," Hades ordered.

"If you're wondering if we broke something, we didn't boss," Panic said.

"No that's not it," Hades said running one of his hands through his hair.

"Okay boss. Then what is?" Pain asked.

Pain and Panic were still playing table tennis.

"Is it true what Meg said?' Hades asked. "That she saved me."

"Why yes, boss!" Pain admitted.

"Without Meg, you would have never been here, boss," Panic said.

Hades got mad. He was about to burst the place into flames.

"It's true, boss," Pain said. "Thanks to Meg you're back."

Hades cooled down. He never thought of that. Where would he have been without Meg? He cleared his throat.

"You guys are right."

Pain and Panic stopped playing.

"Have you thanked her yet, boss?" Panic asked.

"No," Hades sighed. "How can I thank her, anyways?"

"You could give her something she'd like," Panic said.

"Or you could plan something special," Pain suggested.

Hades thought about it.

"What exactly is something special?"

"A surprise of course," Pain said.

"Ooh, I got it!" Panic said. "A dinner."

Hades nodded.

"Not bad. It's a good idea."

"How are you going to ask her to dinner?" Pain asked.

"I don't know," Hades said. "I've never really asked Meg to a dinner."

"We'll help you, your don't know-ness," Pain and Panic said thinking.

"Like if you guys are convincing," Hades laughed.

"You're right. We're not convincing," Panic said.

"We're very convincing," Pain said.

Hades stopped laughing.

"I hate it when you guys do that."

"So to begin," Pain said. "You should maintain your temper around her."

"Don't plan on tricking her," Panic said.

"Don't go acting too 'nice'," Pain added.

Hades rolled his eyes.

"So it's the basic tips. It's not like I don't know any of them."

"Well you sure act like you don't, boss," Panic said.

Hades remained calm.

"Fine. How can I tell her, though?"

Pain and Panic started laughing at Hades.

"You don't know how to tell her?" Panic asked.

"Why? Afraid she'll reject you," Pain said.

Hades crossed his arms. Pain and Panic both started singing. Pain nudged Hades on his arm.

"Boss, what's wrong, ehh?" he said.

"I wonder what has gotten into you, boss," Panic said. "Is it l..o..v..e?"

Hades glared at them.

"Not even close. It's just a 'thank you' dinner, remember?"

"Yeah right. It's a date," Pain and Panic cheered.

"Are you guys going to help me or not?" Hades asked. "I have more things to do, you know."

"Okay, boss. We'll help with your 'date'."

Hades was already aiming at Pain and Panic.

"Okay, boss. We'll help you with your 'dinner'," Pain and Panic snickered.

"I still think it's love," Panic whispered to Pain.

Hades heard them.

"Love is a 'strong word', boys. Don't ever mention 'strong words' in my home, okay."

"Sure. No can do, boss," Pain said.

Pain hit the ball. It headed straight to a vase. The vase fell down and broke.

"Oops."

Hades sighed.

* * *

Two hours later...

Meg was in her room thinking about whether she did the right thing. She was drawing a sketch when she heard someone knocking. She opened the door to see Hades standing there. Pain and Panic were behind him, smiling.

"May I help you?" Meg asked.

"Meg, I need to speak to you," Hades said.

"Gotta go!" Pain and Panic shouted.

They disappeared somewhere in the hallway. Meg was left alone with Hades standing in front of her.

"You need to speak to me?" Meg asked.

"Yes," Hades said.

Meg narrowed her eyes.

"You're not planning anything are you?"

"No, babe. What makes you think that I'm going to do something?" Hades asked lifting up his hands.

"Never mind." Meg said.

Meg got out of her room and closed the door. She leaned against the wall. Hades stared at her. He placed both of his hands on the wall. Meg was trapped in the middle, between the wall and Hades.

"Meg, babe. I know this is not like me," Hades said. "Would you like to go with me to dinner? You and I, alone."

Meg didn't know what to say. She was breathless. She wasn't expecting anything like this.

**A/N: I am so sorry for the late, late, late update! What do you say? Do you like this story so far? Do you think Meg/Hades/Pain/Panic are in character? If not, please let me know what I can do. What do you think Meg's answer will be?**


End file.
